


You'll Be In My Heart

by Queen_Martia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-graphic illness, mama bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Martia/pseuds/Queen_Martia
Summary: A series of one-shots in the life of Camilia Noceda and her daughter Luz.
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95





	You'll Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berlynn_Prime0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlynn_Prime0/gifts).



> Camilia is a good mother and I will fight the next person who calls her abusive.  
> I'll get back to the Camileda AU soon, I just wanted to get this out because we need more Camilia content. Much as I love camileda (as evident by my writing an entire series for it), Camilia deserves to stand on her own merits, and I figured I'd put in a story of her and Luz throughout the years.

_September 6, 2007_

_Age 2_

It was shortly after seven when Camilia was woken with a small slap to the face. “Mama! Is time to go!”

Camilia groaned and grabbed her daughter, pulling her into bed beside her with a grumble. “Five more minutes,” she mumbled, ignoring her daughter’s squeaks of protest.

_“Mami, ¡Nosotras vamos a tarde!”_

Camilia yawned, sitting up. “No, Mija, it’s ‘ _Nosotras vamos a_ llegar _tarde’_ , _pero llegaremos a tiempo_.” She rubbed at her eyes, reaching towards her nightstand for her glasses. “Mija, where are my glasses?”

Luz giggled, and Camilia felt little hands pushing her glasses in the vague vicinity of her face. “Here, Mami! Now let’s go!” She jumped off the bed and ran down the hall, slipping on the wood floors. “I’m okay!” she called back, though Camilia could hear the sniffles.

Camilia groaned and stripped out of her pajamas, throwing on a hoodie and sweats- not exactly glamorous, but she had a long day ahead of her. Luz was already at the table, munching happily on dry cereal. “Y’know, most kids have their cereal with milk.”

Luz whined. “Milk’s bad.”

Camilia rolled her eyes affectionately, and got out the bottle of orange juice. “I know. But it’s not healthy for you to eat that dry.”

Luz made grabby hands as Camilia poured some filtered water in. “Mama, you’re ruinin’ it!”

“Orange juice is high in sugar, mija. It’s not good for you to drink too much.” She placed the juice down in front of Luz, who started gulping it down. Camilia poured herself a glass of water and drank it down in one breath. “Where’s my bag?”

“Hallway,” Luz told her. As Camilia was grabbing her supplies for the day, Luz grabbed her stuffed tiger (Bartholomew, she called him) and sat down beside the door. “C’mon, Mami!”

“ _Si, si,_ ” Camilia muttered, picking her daughter up and hurrying out the door. “Alright, we could listen to the radio, or-“

“Mami! Play the Wiggles!”

“Play the Wiggles…”

“Play the Wiggles _please_ , Mami!”

“Alright, alright.” Camilia slotted the CD into the player and finished buckling herself in, Luz having already buckled herself in. “Are you gonna behave yourself at daycare today?”

Luz whined and squeezed her tiger a little tighter. “I don’t like it there,” she mumbled, burying her face in her tiger’s fur. “The other kids say I’m ugly.”

“What?” Camilia leaned back, taking her daughter’s small hand in her own. “Sweetheart, you’re not ugly. And even if you were- which you _aren’t_ \- you’re still an intelligent, considerate, and compassionate young girl.”

Luz didn’t say anything until they were out on the road, sandwiched between two other cars at a red light. “How much longer until I can go to preschool?”

“Just a few more years, mija. I promise.”

Luz wiggled in her seat. “I wanna learn about dinosaurs!”

Camilia chuckled. “Well, tell you what. If you’re good today at daycare, then when I’m done classes we can go to the library and pick up a book on dinosaurs, okay?”

Luz squealed in joy, kicking her little feet. “Dino books! Dino books!”

“Yes, we will get you dino books.” Camilia pulled into the parking lot of Luz’s daycare. “I’ll be back before you know it, cariño.”

After dropping off her daughter, Camilia’s classes flew by in a blur. It was in her last class of the day that things took a nosedive. Her phone rang in the middle of a test, drawing glares from her fellow students as she muffled the ringer. “Sorry, gotta take this,” she apologized, slipping out of the classroom. She sighed and answered the call. “Hello?”

_“Miss Noceda, don’t panic, but-“_

Oh no. “What happened?”

_“Luz wasn’t drinking her milk with the other kids, so I told her she couldn’t go play with the others until she finished it, and-“_

“You did _what_ ,” Camilia snarled, rage building in her.

The daycare worker pressed forward. _“I just thought she was wasting food, so I sat her down and had her finish it-“_ and how _dare_ she sound so panicked when she caused this, _“but now she’s throwing up and crying and making a scene and can you please come pick her up?”_

Camilia felt something fierce and protective coil up in her gut. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” she managed to grit out. “And god help you if she has to go to the hospital.”

She slipped inside to grab her things, but her professor stopped her before she could leave. “And where do you think you’re going, Ms. Noceda? We have a test to finish.”

Camilia groaned. “The daycare worker forced my daughter to drink milk, and now she’s sick. I have to take her home.”

His expression shifted in an instant, and he dipped his head. “I see. Well, take care of your daughter. You can retake your test at a later date when she’s well.”

“Thank you.” She dipped her head- while her professor had a tendency to be a hardass, he was rarely unfair.

Camilia arrived at the daycare in fifteen minutes, gripping the steering wheel so tight she could feel the indents in her palm. The worker was standing outside with Luz at her side, the woman anxious and her daughter miserable. Camilia parked and rushed to her daughter, kneeling down to take her head in her hands. “Mija, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Luz shook her head slowly, her stomach giving a queasy rumble. “Wanna go home.” She gave her tiger another squeeze, curling tighter into herself. “It hurts, Mami.”

The daycare worker twisted her hands, hopping from one foot to the other. “Well, that’s a crisis averted, so I’ll just-“

“No, you won’t.” Camilia stepped forward, feeling righteous fury course through her. “Luz is lactose-intolerant, why on earth would you make her drink milk?”

“I just thought she was being dramatic!” the woman squeaked, putting her hands up in front of her.

“Dramatic?” Camilia hissed. “It’s in her file! Do you think the pediatrician was just lying about that?”

“I- I-“ the woman stuttered, clearly trying to think of an excuse but finding none.

“Would you do this with a kid who had allergies?” Camilia went on, not knowing which answer would infuriate her more- that this woman would discount her daughter’s issues because they weren’t ‘serious’ enough, or that this woman would potentially put a child in a lethal situation for her ego.

The woman gave a nervous laugh, looking everywhere except for Camilia. “I- I mean, it’ll pass, right? No harm done.”

“Are you serious?” From the way that both the woman and Luz flinched away, Camilia knew she had yelled. “She’s going to be in pain and suffering because you couldn’t do your job. Just because it isn’t permanent doesn’t mean you didn’t harm my daughter.”

The woman looked like she wanted to argue, but Luz tugged softly on Camilia’s sleeve. “Mami? Can we go home?”

The rage and ferocity in her belly gave way to a softer, gentler feeling. Camilia picked her daughter up gently, hushing into her hair. “Yes, Mija. We’ll go home, and then you can take a nap, okay?”

“Okay,” Luz mumbled, pressing her face into her mother’s shoulder.

Camilia took a deep breath, trying to ground herself. “We will continue this discussion later,” she told the worker, who flinched away. She scurried off inside as Camilia carried her daughter to the car, strapping her into the backseat. “Are you going to throw up back here?” she asked her daughter honestly.

Luz sniffled, wiping at her face. “Maybe. Don’t know.”

Camilia retrieved a plastic bag from the trunk. “Here,” she told Luz. “If you feel like you’re going to throw up, just throw up in this, okay?” She pressed a soft kiss to her daughter’s temple. “I’ll try to drive slow and avoid turns.”

“Mm.” As Camilia buckled into the driver’s seat, her daughter reached a small hand out. “’M sorry.”

“Mija, why are you sorry?” Camilia asked, leaning back and turning in her seat. She took her daughter’s tiny hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Cause… cause you had class today. And now you have to take care of me.”

Camilia sighed. “Luz, you are the most important person in my life. If you ever need help, I will always come to you. What happened today is not your fault. And even if it was, I would still put you above everything else.”

Luz sniffled, pressing her head into her mother’s hand. “ _Te quiero, Mami._ ”

 _“Te quiero, cariño_. Now let’s head home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments are the easiest way to trick my monkey brain into writing.


End file.
